Linkin Park
thumb|250px thumb|300px /Diskografie/ Linkin Park ist eine im Jahr 1996 in Los Angeles (Kalifornien) gegründete Band, die zumeist dem Crossover oder Nu Metal zugeordnet wird. Hohe Chartplatzierungen unter anderem in den USA und Deutschland, massives Airplay, verschiedene gewonnene Musikpreise und anhaltende Unterstützung durch Massenmedien und Fans sind die Gründe dafür, dass Linkin Park heute als eine der bekanntesten und bestverkaufenden Rockbands gilt. Musik Linkin Park setzten auf ihren ersten Alben hauptsächlich verschiedene Elemente aus Metal und Rap ein und brachten diese in Kontrast zu Pop-ähnlichen Melodielinien. Die Band versuchte diese unterschiedlichen Teile zu einer stimmigen Melange zu vermischen und wollte dabei keine einzelnen Aspekte in den Vordergrund stellen. Vielmehr war es laut Interviews Linkin Parks erklärtes Ziel, Hip-Hopper an Metal heranzuführen und umgekehrt. Auf dem 2002er Album Reanimation finden sich dann auch fast ausschließlich Remixes von Kompositionen des vorigen Albums Hybrid Theory, was für den Rock-Bereich sehr unüblich ist. Es lassen sich weiterhin Einflüsse aus der elektronischen Musik ausmachen, verschiedene Kollaborationen mit Musikern aus anderen Bereichen erweitern das abgedeckte Spektrum noch. Im Rahmen von Intros und zur atmosphärischen Ausgestaltung ertönen klassische Einflüsse. Dies erscheint weniger überraschend, wenn man die persönlichen musikalischen Vorlieben und Vorbilder der Band beachtet. Grundverschiedene Gruppen wie die Deftones, Nine Inch Nails, The Roots, Aphex Twin werden angeführt und Brad Delson zählt Depeche Mode zu seinen Vorlieben, was die Melodielastigkeit Linkin Parks zu erklären vermag. Texte und visuelle Gestaltung Textlich drehen sich die Lieder zumeist um negative Gefühle, Beziehungskonflikte, innere Probleme und um den Kampf ihrer Bewältigung. Hierbei versuchen Instrumente und Gesang die jeweiligen Textpassagen stimmungsmäßig passend umzusetzen: Ruhige Abschnitte wechseln sich mit harten Stellen ab, die Sänger variieren zwischen melodischem Gesang, systematischem Rap bis hin zu wildem Geschrei. Einen gewissen Textanteil machen jedoch auch Rap-typische Liedtexte aus, welche den Lebensstil des Hip-Hop an sich thematisieren. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Nu-Metal-Bands wurde auf den ersten Veröffentlichungen der Band auf den Gebrauch von Schimpfwörtern vollständig verzichtet. Dies änderte sich mit dem Erscheinen von Minutes to Midnight, welches als erstes Linkin-Park-Album einen „Parental-Advisory“-Aufkleber bekam. Die Band legt viel Wert auf die Gestaltung ihrer Musikvideos und der Grafiken für CD-Hüllen, Webauftritt, etc. und bringt sich dementsprechend produktiv im Entstehungsprozess ein. Eine Folge dessen ist die kreative Beteiligung der Fans am Gesamtbild der Band, z. B. durch umfangreiche Fan-Art. Anleihen aus dem asiatischen Raum finden sich bei Videoclips in der Anlehnung an Videospiele, Animes und im musikalischen Bereich in der Verwendung von typischen Sounds und Samples, so zum Beispiel bei Breaking the Habit vom Album Meteora. Auszeichnungen Linkin Park wurde eine Vielzahl von Musikauszeichnungen verliehen, eine kleine Auswahl soll im Folgenden angeführt werden: *Grammy in der Kategorie Best Hardrock für Crawling 2002 *Deutscher Musikpreis Echo 2001 *MTV Video Music Award für In The End 2002 *MTV Europe Music Awards 2002 als Best Rock *World Music Award 2003 *MTV Video Music Awards für Somewhere I Belong 2003 *MTV Europe Music Awards 2004 als Best Rock *MTV Video Music Awards Japan 2005 als Best Group Video (Breaking The Habit) und Best Collaboration Video (Numb/Encore) *Grammy für Numb/Encore als Best Rap/Sung Collaboration mit Jay-Z 2006 *MTV Europe Music Awards 2007 als Best Band *Echo 2008 als „beste internationale Band“ *Echo 2011 als „beste Gruppe Rock/Alternative international“ *MTV Video Music Awards 2008 Best Rock Video (Shadow of the Day) *MTV Europe Music Awards 2009 als Best World Stage Live-Performance *SoundScan/Billboard als Bestverkaufende Band des Jahrzehnts *MTV Europe Music Awards 2010 als Bester Live-Act Bandmitglieder *Chester Bennington *Mike Shinoda *Brad Delson *Rob Bourdon *David "Phoenix" Farrell *Joseph „Joe“ Hahn Kategorie:Bands Kategorie:Quellen